A Locker 13!
by Yagami Ritsu
Summary: Chapter 1 UP!/Hinata dengar loker bernomer 13 itu bisa mengabulkan keinginan/Pssttt... tapi ada syaratnya!/Anonim : Ini seperti menjual dirimu pada Iblis/Dont like, dont read!/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Apa kau percaya keajaiban? Seperti kisah Cinderella yang bertemu Ibu Peri dan bisa pergi ke Pesta dansa bertemu sang Pangeran? Atau kisah Alladin yang menemukan lampu berisi Jin dan mengabulkan permintaanya?

Ya kurasa ini memang seperti kisah Alladin. Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, apalah itu. Tidak mungkin kita mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan semudah itu. Juga tidak seberuntung itu. Semua orang harus berusaha, haruslah realistis. Jangan berkhayal bahwa kisah dongeng seperti itu benar ada.

Tapi sebuah sebuah dorongan kuat membuat aku ingin percaya. Keinginanku yang sangat besar dan tak terbendung memporak-porandakan akal sehatku.

Aku mendengar kisah ini menguping dari teman-temanku yang suka bergosip. Lalu aku mencari kisah itu di internet.

Loker no. 13. Itu kata kunci yang kuketik di kotak pencarian _Guugel_.

 _Anonim : Loker itu luar biasa! Aku mendapatkan keinginanku!_

 _Anonim : Kuharap semua keinginanku terkabul_

 _Anonim : Temanku buta, membayar mata untuk keinginannya._

 _Anonim : Ini memang bekerja, tapi bayarannya sangat mahal. Dia tidak butuh uang._

 _Anonim : Aku tidak akan pernah mengirim surat bila tahu semahal ini._

 _Anonim : Berhati-hatilah, uang tidak akan membantu._

 _Anonim : Dia tidak mendatangiku! Hoaks!_

 _Anonim : Ahhh ini hanya urban legend_

 _Anonim : Hanya orang bodoh yang akan percaya._

 _Anonim : Gunakan tinta merah, hampir selalu berhasil._

 _Anonim : Aku tidak sanggup. Aku menyesal_

 _Anonim : Aku ingin mencobanya._

 _Anonim : Ini menarik!_

 _Anomim : Ucapkan mantra saat akan memasukkan surat; "Aku punya permohonan untukmu, datanglah tengah malam nanti. Aku ingin membuat sebuah kontrak denganmu."_

 _Anonim : Ini seperti menjual dirimu pada Iblis_

 _Anonim : Hanya orang lemah yang percaya_

 _Anonim : Harganya setengah jiwamu, bahkan umurmu. Aku tidak merekomendasikannya. Hidupku hancur._

 _Anonim : Ini menyenangkan. Meski tidak gratis._

Aku menggulirkan kursor, membuat halaman page yang kubaca semakin panjang. Dari banyaknya _review_ yang kubaca, 50:50 adalah _hoax_ dan fakta. Membuat aku sedikit beringsut tak berselera.

Kulirik jam yang ada di pojok bawah kanan layar komputer ku. Sudah lewat jam dua malam. Berarti setengah jam lebih kulakukan hanya untuk mencari _review_ dan keterangan lebih dari kisah ini. Seolah memang sudah menjadi rahasia umun warga kota ini. Melihat foto mengenai lokernya, aku yakin ini adalah loker di stasiun tempat biasa aku turun.

Menghela nafas lelah, aku mulai merasakan kantuk menyerang. Kuputar kursiku, lalu mendorongnya menuju meja belajarku di sisi lainnya. Kuambil sebuah kertas di laci meja, mengambil pena untuk memulai menulis.

Kutatap lama kertas bergaris yang masih bersih. Hingga kumantapkan lagi keinginanku.

 _Untuk Penjaga Loker 13._

Aku ingin mengajukan sebuah permintaan yang mungkin tidak dapat terwujud. Aku ingin...

Aku mengangkat penaku menjauh dari kertas. Ragu, tapi apa baiknya kata yang tepat untuk permintaanku? Mungkinkah ini ide orang iseng? Tapi, tak salah untuk mencoba bukan?

Kutarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha untuk menenangkan hatiku yang tak karuan. Kulanjutkan tulisanku.

 _Aku menginginkan..._

 _Aku akan menyetujui syaratmu._

Kubaca sekali lagi isi suratku yang bertinta merah. Ini salah satu syaratnya.

Kulipat dan segera kumasukkan ke dalam amplop putih. Besok aku akan mengirimkannya.

Ya, seperti rencanaku aku tiba lebih pagi dari orang lain. Biasanya aku masih tidur lelap di jam segini. Bahkan langit hari ini pun masih cukup gelap, matahari belum terbit. Tapi mau bagimana lagi, aku tidak mau terlihat orang lain memasukkan surat ke dalam kotak loker yang konon bertuah ini. Memalukan bila ini hanya bohongan.

Aku sedikit cemas, kotak bernomer 13 itu ada di hadapanku dan suratku pun sudah ditangan. Hanya perlu memasukkannya ke dalam lubang yang tersedia.

Baru separuh suratku masuk.

"Aku punya permohonan untukmu, datanglah tengah malam nanti. Aku ingin membuat sebuah kontrak denganmu."

Sesudah mengucapkan mantra itu, kubiarkan suratku masuk ke dalam kotak.

Dengan mantap aku berbalik meninggalkan kotak itu. Namun baru berapa langkah kuraskan angin dingin berhembus mengenai tengkuk leherku membuat bulu kudugku bergidig dan langsung berbalik.

Entah hanya imajinasiku, sesaat aku melihat sosok hitam dengan mata merah memandangku dengan sebuah seringaian...

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Mind RnR?**

 **Maaf karena nulis cerita baru hehe... Ritsu sudah lama ingin publish cerita ini. Terinspirasi manga yang pernah Ritsu baca semasa SMP berjudul Locker 1999. Semoga suka... Salam peluk buat rider semua... SeeU~ 💚**


	2. Chapter 2

Seperti biasa kota ini selalu sibuk dan ramai. Kumpulan manusia yang beraktivitas pagi sudah seperti kumpulan semut, mondar-mandir ke sana kemari dari matahari terbit hingga terbenam, bahkan hingga larut malam. Tak peduli bagaimana keadaan tubuh yang meronta untuk istirahat, hingga harus mati karena kelelahan. Kejadian yang bukan terjadi satu atau dua kali, terlampau sering tapi diabaikan.

Kesibukan selalu menjadi pencuri yang mengerikan. Tak ada lagi interaksi dengan yang terkasih, tak ada lagi waktu bahkan untuk diri sendiri. Jangankan waktu untuk bersenang-senang, terkadang untuk tidurpun sulit. Terbiasa untuk jam tidur yang sedikit. Dibutuhkan asupan obat tidur bahkan alkohol hanya untuk beberapa jam tidur pulas.

Waktu berjalan cepat, tapi seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Semua hal berubah di luar sana, tapi seolah hanya aku yang jalan di tempat. Hal yang berubah adalah betapa kacaunya diriku sekarang, dan entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Apa aku juga akan mati di tengah pekerjaanku? Pastilah bukan kematian yang menyenangkan.

Aku menatap ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja. Itu masih ponsel jadul flip yang kupunya ketika SMA. Hasil dari jerih payahku bekerja sambilan dan mengamen di emperan toko atau taman.

Sudah hampir dua tahun ponsel itu tak lagi berdering, tak pula menampilkan sebuah email yang masuk.

Email terakhir yang kuterima adalah ucapaan maaf dan selamat tinggal. Itu sudah satu setengah tahun, email yang kubaca tiga bulan setelah tanggal pengiriman. Sisanya adalah email dariku yang berisi banyak pertanyaan dan maaf. Tak pernah ada balasan.

Ku telpon nomer yang tertera. Tapi tak pernah tersambung, nomer itu tak lagi berlaku.

Kubuka ponsel yang batrainya selalu penuh, berharap suatu hari akan ada email atau panggilan dengan nomer asing. Berharap di seberang sana, dia yang menghubungi.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuang saja ponsel itu?"

Suara asing lain yang berkomentar hal yang sama.

Kurasakan nafas hangat di tengkuk leherku, dan juga benda kenyal dan basah.

"Aku sedang lelah." Ucapku setengah berbisik.

"Baiklah, aku pulang kalau begitu."

Aku mendengar suara decitan ringan, lalu merasakan gerakan di tempat aku duduk. Kutatap sosok yang tengah memakai pakaian tak jauh dariku.

Rambut pirang panjang, tubuh montok bak gitar Spayol, kulit yang putih dan yang paling membuatku tertarik; iris sewarna batu bulan.

Aku selalu terpaku pada wanita yang menemaniku di tempat tidur. Aku selalu punya kriteria sendiri.

Rambut hitam panjang, dan mata berwarna pucat seperti bulan atau sewarna batu amethys. Kalau kau punya salah satunya, dengan senang hati aku akan tidur denganmu.

"Ah, aku selalu ingin tahu. Siapa itu Hinata?"

Aku menatap tak suka pada wanita itu.

"Jangan memelototi aku begitu, aku benar-benar penasaran. Setiap kali kita bercinta kau selalu menyebut nama itu."

"Dia pacarku."

Aku hanya sekedar menegaskan, bukan hanya untuk si pemilik nama tapi juga wanita-wanita yang tidur denganku. Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan kalau kegiatan bercinta kami hanyalah selingan. Hanya bahan atas keperluan biologisku, tak ada ikatan asmara atau semacamnya.

"Begitu?" Wanita itu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Tidak masalah kalau dia tahu kau tidur dengan banyak wanita? Dia tahu?"

Wanita satu ini benar-benar cerewet sekali.

"Tidak."

"Apa kalian sudah pernah bercinta juga?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung menyita kewarasanku. Karena kenangan itu dengan cepat muncul ke permukaan.

Aku dan dia sudah pernah melakukannya meski hanya sekali. Aku tahu dia bukan pacar pertamaku. Juga bukan gadis pertama yang kutiduri. Tapi bagiku dia adalah cinta pertama.

Seperti banyak orang bilang, cinta pertama tidak akan pernah berhasil.

Aku ingin membantahnya, aku ingin terus bersama dengan dia. Dia gadis yang bersamaku, selalu membela dan memberikan dukungan penuh atas keputusanku. Dia jugalah yang dengan baik hati ikut memberikan uang untuk keperluanku. Dia mau memberikan sebagian hasil kerja kerasnya untukku.

Tapi sepertinya aku perlu sadar diri.

Sepertinya aku dicampakkan ketika aku berada di puncak Kejayaan. Dia memang anomali, sejak dulu. Ketika semua wanita hanya memandangku sebelah mata, dia mempercayaiku. Ketika aku berada di dasar putus asa, dia menyatakan perasaannya, ingin menjadi kekuatanku untuk bangkit katanya.

Jadi setelah jatuh bangun perjuangan ini dan aku berada di puncak keberhasilan, kenapa dia malah pergi?

Pertanyaan ini selalu mengganggu kewarasanku.

Lalu yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah menyalurkan emosi ku pada para wanita jalang yang memiliki ciri sepertinya.

Aku akan dengan bangga melemparkan tumpukan uang ke wajahnya, lalu berteriak :

"KAU MENJADI JALANG SEKARANG, HAH?! INI DIRIMU YANG SEBENARNYA?! AKU AKAN MEMBAYARMU!"

Itulah yang akan kukatakan pada mereka ketika aku bosan dan butuh wanita yang lain.

Namun ada lanjutan kalimat yang hanya akan kuucapkan pada dirinya bila memang dia yang kutemui.

"Aku akan membayarmu, berapa pun. Apa yang kau inginkan pasti akan kuberikan. Jadi, tetaplah jadi milikku."

Aku sudah mempersiapkannya.

Meski sebenarnya aku yakin tidak mungkin dia yang begitu polos dan lugu akan berakhir menjadi wanita jalang. Tidak mungkin, kan?

.

.

.

"Sayang, kau rindu aku?" Ucap seorang lelaki dengan suara berat.

"Siapa ini?" Si wanita yang mengangkat panggilan itu mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hinata, ingat aku tidak? Kita bertemu di stasiun dua bulan lalu."

Wanita yang dipanggil Hinata itu bergumam paham.

"Asuma-san?" Tebak Hinata pelan.

"Hahahah... Benar!" Pria di seberang sana terdengar senang. "Ayo kita bertemu, aku ingin memberikan penawaran."

"Apa itu?"

"Sebuah pekerjaan. Ah, bagaimana kalau aku ke apartemen mu?"

"Setelah itu?"

"Kau tentu tahu maksudku, sayang."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Pertemuan yang mewah. Sebuah label merekrutku untuk menjadi penyanyi mereka, menandatangani kontrak. Juga sebuah judul film baru. Aku selalu bersemangat tentang ini.

Terbayang aku yang dulu, begitu tak terurus dan juga jauh dari kata menarik. Sejak dulu aku selalu dipuji karena suaraku, tapi penampilan diriku tak pernah menjual. Aku bekerja sebagai penyiar radio dengan upah lumayan di pagi hari. Siang harinya aku bekerja di restoran cepat saji atau menjadi penjaga kasir di toko. Malamnya aku akan mengamen di pinggiran toko, taman atau festival. Tengah malam aku baru pulang, dan beristirahat. Itulah yang kulakukan setelah lulus SMA. Lebih padat ketimbang saat aku sekolah dulu.

Lalu suatu hari seorang Produser melirikku dan menawarkan kontrak kerja. Aku langsung menyetujuinya.

Tapi semuanya tak mudah. Aku butuh banyak uang untuk akomodasi dan bekalku di Tokyo. Hinata memberikanku semua tabungannya. Meski kutolak, ia berkeras. Kekasihku yang baik hati ingin melihatku sukses.

Kami menjalani hubungan jarak jauh atau anak muda bilang LDR. Jarak Tokyo dan Sapporo yang lumayan jauh, membuat kami jarang bertemu. Mungkin hanya pada saat malam natal kami bisa bertemu.

Setiap malam kami menginap, selalu diwarnai malam panas yang mendebarkan.

Setelah dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada emailnya, aku langsung pergi ke rumahnya. Dia tak di sana, keluarganya sudah pindah.

Jadi, selamat tinggal itu... dia pindah?

"Menurutku kontraknya cukup bagus, ya kan Sasuke?"

Ucapan managerku Rock Lee, membuyarkan lamunan.

"Ya, tentu." Bahkan aku tidak membaca kontraknya dengan benar.

"Baiklah, mari kita makan dan minum untuk merayakannya!"

Lee yang paling bersemangat, dia jugalah yang minum paling banyak.

Kerjasama berjalan baik, kecuali aku yang harus ditinggalkan bersama seorang Rock Lee yang mabuk berat.

"Kau merepotkan kalau sedang mabuk." Aku memelototinya. Oh sungguh hal yang sia-sia ketika harus memarahi seorang pria mabuk. Dia tidak akan ingat.

Untungnya, kami bisa sekalian menginap di Hotel ini. Hadiah untuk kami berlibur, itu yang diucapkan mereka (para penekan kontrak) ketika kami sedang mengobrol.

Kuletakkan Lee di sofa, dia tertidur sangat pulas hingga mengorok keras.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar Hotel, sekedar untuk membeli rokok. Kadang aku sangat tidak nyaman bila harus pergi ke luar, karena aku harus memakai banyak atribut seperti topi, syal, kacamata, dan pakaian panjang, hanya untuk melindungiku dari paparazi atau fans garis keras.

Saat pintu lif Hotel terbuka, kulihat seorang wanita berambut pendek tengah memunggungiku di dalam lif. Ah itu pemandangan yang cantik, aku suka warna rambut pendeknya yang sewarna rambut milik kekasihku.

Aku akan dengan senang hati mengajak wanita itu untuk tidur denganku. Tapi sayangnya dia tengah berciuman dengan seorang pria lain yang bajunya seperti orang penting sebuah Perusahaan.

Aku masih membeku dan melamun ketika pria itu selesai berciuman, dapat kulihat dengan jelas. Siapa pria itu. Dia Asuma, pria hampir paruh baya itu adalah pria yang menekan kontrak film denganku.

Berusaha tidak ingin ikut campur, aku segera membungkuk hormat dan mulai melangkah memasuki lif sambil menunduk tak ingin memandangi privasi milik mitra kerjaku sendiri, atau dia tahu bahwa aku melihatnya yang sudah menikah tengah bermain dengan wanita muda. Asuma pun langsung menarik wanita itu keluar dari lif.

Samar, tercium wangi yang nostalgia ketika wanita itu melewatiku yang masih menunduk. Cepat-cepat kutekan tombol lif untuk menutup dan tombol lantai basemen.

"Kau kenapa Asuma-kun?"

Suara lembut wanita yang tak asing menyapa. Aku langsung menegakkan kepalaku, tak ingin mempercayai tapi aku penasaran.

"Kau merasa sakit?" Kulihat wanita itu menangkup pipi Asuma.

"Tidak, ayo lanjutkan di dalam sayang."

Seketika aku yakin itu suaranya. Aku memandang tak percaya pada apa yang kulihat, di tengah pintu lif yang mulai menutup, kulihat wajah yang tak asing itu. Itu memang Hinata-ku.

Namun dalam sekejap sosok kekasihku hilang. Pintu lif langsug tertutup.

"Tidak! Tunggu!" Panik menyerangku dengan cepat. Kutekan tombol buka berkali-kali. Namun lif sialan ini sudah membawaku ke lantai bawah. Kutekan tombol lantai yang berikutnya, dan untungnya pintu lif terbuka.

Tak peduli pada jantungku yang memompa nyeri, atau para menguniung lain yang menatapku heran karena berlarian mencari tangga darurat.

Hanya terlewat dua lantai. Ini mudah. Aku terus berdoa. Semoga mereka pergi tidak terlalu jauh dan aku masih sempat menemukan mereka.

Bayangan yang mungkin mereka lakukan di sini meracuni jiwaku. Hinata dan seorang lelaki paruh baya di sebuah Hotel mewah? Dan lagi Asuma itu sudah memiliki istri!

Hinata menjadi wanita simpanan?

No! Tidak! BIG HELL NO

Tangga yang seharusnya mudah terasa berat dan menyiksa. Aku terengah ketika sampai di lantai yang kuinginkan. Aku berlari mencari keberadaan Asuma dan Hinata. Tapi nihil.

Untungnya panik tak lantas membuatku bodoh. Kurogoh saku jasku dan mendapati kartu nama Asuma yang sempat dia berikan tadi.

"Nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif."

Tidak aktif dan Asuma bahkan tidak mengaktifkan pesan suara untuk aku tinggalkan pesanku.

Mungkin mereka sedang bercinta sekarang.

"SIALLLL!" Kulempar ponselku hingga berhamburan.

"Hinata..."

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih karena masih menunggu ya... apa reader semua suka? Sampai jumpai jumpa di chapter lanjutannya... salam peluk dari Ritsu... SeeU~~~😊😊😊**


End file.
